An area of extreme importance to scientists interested in cardiovascular physiology is that of uteroplacental blood flow. For example, uterine blood flow is compromised in the hypertensive disorders of pregnancy, and in seemingly health gravidas who develop intrauterine growth retardation. Thus it is surprising that research in the field is sporadic, scientists in the field rarely communicate, and there has been no major American conference dedicated solely to this field in a decade. This is a request for endorsement and financial support of an International Symposium on Uterine Placental Blood Flow to be held on March 24-25, 1980 at the American Hospital Association in Chicago. The aims of the meeting are: 1. To summarize recent research or factors controlling and diseases affecting uteroplacental blood flow. the meeting will be used to critically review the current and new methodology for measurement of uterine blood flow. Control mechanisms to be discussed will include hormonal, neural, humoral and autoregulation. Special emphasis will be placed on the role of prostaglandins. The pathological entities closely related include hypertension, intrauterine growth retardation, hyperthermia, smoking, maternal exercise and hypoxia. 2. Create avenues of communication between clinical and laboratory scientists. 3. Publish the proceedings with the aim that both conference and its publication will educate the practitioner and stimulate research in the field. Long term goal is more rapid solution to problems of pregnancies with compromised uteroplacental blood flow.